custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Salamander
Salamnder is a Dark Hunter in the second Matoran Universe orbiting Orentorus. Biography Salamander was formed when a Toa, in the second Matoran Universe, named Vakama fell into Molten Protodermis whilst battling a Furnace Salamander. The result was, for unknown reasons, was that the two beings merged and formed Salamander. He was a completely new entity. The minds of both the previous beings were gone and his was formed. He had the memories of the two beings that had formed him but did not remember any of their feelings in those memories. He has Toa-like control over fire and plasma. History Metru Nui Vakama was chasing an angry Furnace Salamander through Ta-Metru. He grabbed it but the two beings fell into Molten Protodermis. The result was Salamander. The being learnt quickly. It wandered about and leanrt how to use its powers. It killed two Matoran by engulfing them in flame. Its actions were not hostile, it simply wanted to learn. It killed three more with its Rhotuka, which vapourised them. Salamander was then driven out of the city by the remaining Toa Metru, lead by Nidhiki. Odina He was eventually found by some Dark Hunters and taken to Odina after he destroyed a Matoran village. By this point Salamander had a strong dislike towards Matoran and Toa. He was accepted by Shadow, leader of the Dark Hunters and trained. His powers were as strong as that of a Toa. He could create a solid sword out of flames. His Rhotuka could vaporize anything they touched and he could set alight to anything, even things that didn't burn. He also had four blades on his back that could unfold and allow him to glide. By using his powers to heat the air so that it rose upwards, he could glide large distances with ease. Tabakora Salamander was later involved in the attack on Tabakora. He killed a Toa of Stone and battled the others, including a Toa called Vadkii. After a few months, the Dark Hunters won the battle and Created a secondary HQ on the island. Salamander was called away on another mission shortly after. Merall On his flight to his mission location, he saw a female Toa of Stone and attacked her. She tried to crush him in a stone fist but he turned it to lava with his powers and sent it hurtling towards her. The Toa made a wall of stone before the lava hit. This gave her time to run a short distance putting some ground between them. Salamnder melted the wall andcontinued his attack. He and the Toa fought, neither injuring the other but eventually the Toa managed escape. Abilities and traits Salamander has control over fire and plasma to match that of a Toa. He can set any object on fire and make solid flames. His Rhotuka Launcher fires spinners that vaporize anything they touch. He can glide using four wing-blades on his back and use his heat powers to keep himself in the air. He cannot speak but has weak telepathic powers that allow him to communicate. He has a strong dislike of Toa and Matoran and is very destructive. Appearances TBA